Juvenile Games
by ktattoo
Summary: The Warblers may seem like perfect gentlemen to everyone else, but as Kurt quickly learns, they are just normal teenage boys.


**A/N: So, this is a one-shot I wrote as a gift to one of my most dedicated readers, BlueStarMusicGeek. I offered to write something for her and she requested a Klaine fic. Now, I don't write Klaine. I read it all the time, but I find the boys hard to write together so please don't hate me if this is sub-par. This got so far away from me that I couldn't chase after it, because Blaine and Kurt were supposed to…**

**Well, you'll see. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Being a Warbler wasn't always about perfect hair, blazers and being a perfect gentleman, Kurt learned rather quickly after transferring to Dalton and joining the group. The Warblers were normal teenage boys despite their quality education and rich upbringings. They liked the same things the guys in his old glee club did; video games, action movies and hot chicks. Well, most of them liked hot chicks. The others...<p>

Anyway, the point was that Kurt found that hanging out with his new friends was a lot like being with the others. Friday night was always game night and tonight most of the Warblers had gathered in the common room in varying degrees of dress after one idiot had decided they should play strip poker. Not everyone had to actually strip; something Kurt took full advantage of preferring to keep his clothes on, thank you very much, but most of the others had agreed to. To his left sat Jeff in nothing more than boxers and his left sock while Blaine was on his right still wearing boxers, both socks and an undershirt.

Flint had broken out the whiskey that he had hidden under his bed and already the group had gone through three pints out of the six and to everyone's amazement, Trent had arrived with a bottle of rum and a two-liter bottle of Coke. It was sufficient to say that everyone was at least buzzed or in Ryan's case nearly passed out around the table. Kurt had managed to nurse his rum and coke slowly, making it last over an hour now. His cup emptied just as Nick groaned and threw his cards to the table.

"This is getting boring. I vote we play something else."

Tossing his cards to the table, the barely dressed Jeff nods his agreement. "This is getting old. I say we play Truth or Dare."

"Really? What are we, eight?"

"Come on, Kurtie! Let's play!"

Kurt watched in amusement as Blaine jumped from his seat. If he didn't like the curly-haired boy so much his behavior would have annoyed him, but instead he just found Blaine's behavior very cute and puppy like. It seemed as if the usually dapper Warbler was very much un-dapper when drunk, which he was well on his way to becoming.

"Fine. Does Wes and his gavel okay this motion?" Kurt smirked as he stood, going to refill his drink; he had a feeling he was going to need it for this game. The Warblers could be creative when it came to Truth or Dare.

Wes, who had had a couple shots of Flint's whiskey and was now drinking some mixed with the coke nodded, banging his gavel on the table. "Motion passed. Everyone gather around, you know the drill."

Fourteen boys, all over the age of fifteen gathered around in a circle. Kurt shook his head at the juvenile behavior that was about to happen, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the circle while Blaine sat on the floor a few people down. The other boy was bouncing where he sat, stopping long enough to take a swig from the bottle of whiskey Flint had begun to pass around.

"Alright," David spoke up from his place on the couch, "since this was your idea Jeff, you get to go first."

"YES!" The blonde popped up onto his knees, alcohol seeming to make the already energetic blonde turn into the energizer bunny. "Markus! Truth or Dare?"

Taking the bottle from Chris who sat next to him, the dark skinned boy shrugged as he took a drink. "Truth I guess."

Jeff frowned and Kurt bit back a chuckle; the blonde looked as if he had been shot. "Damn. That's fine. Is it true that you slept with Ms. Harbow?"

Grinning wildly, Markus nodded and Kurt blanched. Sure, Harbow was very pretty, but sleeping with a teacher was just... wrong.

"Guilty as changed."

"No way!"

"Man, she's smoking!"

Clearing his throat, Kurt glared at his friends, a bit disgusted at their behavior. He took a drink and nearly spit it back up when Markus called his name.

"Truth or Dare, Kurt?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt smirked. "Dare."

Everyone gasped and his smirk only grew. Everyone had expected him to say truth, he knew that. But Kurt never backed down from a dare, and he wasn't really in the mood to try and answer any questions they might throw his way.

"You're a bit over dressed, Kurt. I dare you to strip down to your boxers and sock so you can match Jeffy over there."

Huffing, Kurt stood.

"Oh, and you have to undress as seductively as possible."

Really? "Really?"

"Really."

"David, let the record show that I hate Markus. And this childish game."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned around to face away from the group, knowing there was no getting out of it. Mentally going through his iPod, he found a song and let it play in his head as he began to undress, letting himself get lost in the music instead of thinking about the thirteen boys watching him undress and the one boy he wouldn't mind privately undressing for. He turned around, letting his unbuttoned shirt fall to the floor and tried to ignore the more than one voice that gasped as the fabric fell from his arms.

The bruises had mostly faded, but he couldn't let himself think about those now. And damnit, he wasn't drunk enough for this he thought as he flicked the button on his jeans open, the fly of zipped coming undone. As the song in his head hit the chorus, he swayed his hips, the material falling to pool around his ankles, eliciting one sharp inhale. Kurt's head snapped up to see Blaine blatantly staring, hazel eyes glazed over with a pillow in his lap. He stepped out of the pool around his ankles and sat back in his chair, lifting his left foot and peeling the sock off before dropping it to the floor with his shirt and jeans.

Looking over at Markus, Kurt somehow managed to smirk. His head was whirling; Blaine had been staring. But so was everyone else. His eyes were glazed over. He's drunk. He had a _pillow in his lap._ He was just cold.

"Done."

Turning his attention to the rest of the circle, he caught sight of Nick and Jeff who were staring each other down, lust written on both of their faces. "Nick. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Finishing his rum and coke, Kurt took the bottle of whiskey from Chad beside him and poured some into his cup as he contemplated what to do with Nick. Handing the much lighter bottle back to the boy on his right, he smiled at Nick and decided to help relieve a little of his friend's problems.

"I dare you to give Jeff a lap dance. You can even use this chair." He stood and gestured for Jeff to take a seat and stopped Nick as he crossed the circle and whispered in his ear. "Don't stop until Jeff has gotten off, got it?"

The mixture of awe and confusion on the brunette's face made Kurt want to giggle, making the shorter boy wonder if the alcohol he had consumed had kicked in yet. He sat down in Jeff's vacant seat next to Blaine, draining the entire half cup of whiskey in one shot, ignoring the watering of his eyes as the show began.

Kurt watched as Nick began to dance, immediately wishing he could move his hips like that. Flint, being drunk and highly amused began to beat box, giving Nick a beat to dance to, causing both boys to blush furiously as Nick ground on his boyfriends lap. It took just minutes, and Kurt watched, jealousy spiking within him as the boys seemed to make love without really touching each other. What he wouldn't give, he thought as he glanced over at Blaine, to have a connection with someone as deep at the one Nick and Jeff shared.

The show ended and Nick sat on Jeff's lap before turning to Blaine.

"Blaine, truth or dare?"

Biting his lip, Kurt looked at the boy next to him. The pillow in his lap only seemed to have been pushed further between his legs and the other boys' face was tinged pink, be it from the consumption of alcohol or the show that had just taken place Kurt didn't know. He watched as Blaine sat up, his back straightening and his eyes that were just glassy clearing up a little and shinning.

"Dare."

He saw the quick look Nick and Jeff shared and caught the slight nods before Nick turned and smirked at the lead Warbler. "I dare you to make out with Kurt. Full on tongue and everything."

Before he could even protest, Kurt found himself pinned down, a heavy weight pressing on his legs as Blaine sat on him, lips meeting his in a kiss that took his breath and fight away. Moaning into the kiss, he pressed further, nipping on Blaine's bottom lip, causing the boy above him to groan, the twist of hips sending him into overdrive.

He barely noticed that the others had left as he grabbed Blaine by the hips, turning them over and slotting himself between the shorter boys' legs. He ground into the boy he had been in love with for months, lips locked in constant battle, never more grateful than now that his friends were typical boys that loved to play juvenile games.


End file.
